Bitter memories
by YMIanonymous
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa is the daughter of a wealthy family, but how will her parents react to her powers? Rated T for reasons. Terrible summary and title, but I really suck at these things.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my first attempt at writing fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope to learn quite a bit from writing this. I hope you enjoy the story so far!_

* * *

The assassin trained their cross-hair on her target. How easy it would be to kill them right here. One small twitch of their finger against the trigger, and their target would be dead. They sighed and lowered their finger from the trigger. It just… did _not_ seem right to kill a kid. It's not as if Alice had never killed someone before, or even that she had qualms about killing.

Her target sat, reading a book in the solitude of her room. Alice couldn't make out the title, but the kid seemed very interested, as she had been reading it for hours. She had striking platinum blonde hair and pale skin, light blue eyes and an expressionless mask on her face. Alice wasn't surprised that such a young girl looked so grim. She always found as much information regarding their targets as she could. Her target was one Ms Elsa, who was about to turn sixteen. She had been locked in her room almost her whole life, but as to why, Alice wasn't quite sure.

From what she could gather, Elsa's parents were terrified of Elsa. After all, that was why they had hired an assassin. But… Elsa had almost her whole life ahead of her. Fear was not a just cause to take that. It's not like Elsa's parents knew her well. Elsa had never gone to school, under the claim to the government that she would be home schooled.

Alice could tell that that hadn't happened. She had been watching like this for almost a month now, and Elsa's parents hadn't so much as fed Elsa. Or given her water. In fact, not that she came to think of it, shouldn't Elsa be dead? After a month of almost constant vigil, they had yet to see her drink.

Her mobile phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. It was Elsa's parents, who owned an enormous company, and were easily billionaires.

Alice answered. "Hello." She said.

"Well… is the contract complete?" Came a reply over the phone.

Alice sighed. "Not quite."

"This is your final chance. You have until the end of today before we hire another assassin. Your actions have been quite unprofessional, considering you took several million dollars from us."

Alice sighed unhappily. 'Very well, I'm taking the shot. Sorry about the delay." Alice hung up, and raiser her finger to the trigger, and lined up the shot.

* * *

_Elsa_

* * *

Elsa put her book down. She had the strangest sense of foreboding. As if her life wasn't bad enough _without_ more problems she had to hide and face alone. She had quite some time ago realized that her parents hated her, and the feeling was mutual. Since she was young, when the... _incident_ had occurred, her parents had separated her from Anna, and had tried to 'help' her, by trying to teach her to control her powers. At first, she had been grateful. She didn't want to hurt Anna again. But that changed on her thirteenth birthday.

Her powers had been getting stronger, and were showing through her gloves, when she had accidentally caused it to start snowing in the middle on August. Her parents had rushed up, and tried to calm her down, but she couldn't. She desperately asked them to back away; she didn't want to hurt them. They hadn't listened, and when they tried to approach her, a spiky wall made of ice shot from the ground and almost skewered her father.

He had backed away slowly, as if it were just dawning on him what her powers could do. Or at least, that's what Elsa had thought. He thought it had been intentional. So did her mother. "YOU MONSTER!" Her father spat in fury. "Trying to kill your own father?"

"It was an accident, father!" Elsa cried.

"No Elsa, you can't just blame the world for your actions! There is no cure for what you can do, because you're not even human, are you? When you were three you fell in an icy pool and were frozen solid, and then just_ walked it off_! No human can do that. If only you were normal! Why did I have to be cursed with a monster?"

Elsa looked pleadingly to her mother, but her mother's face made it clear she agreed. The left her room in a fit, and locked the door. Since then, it had opened twice. Once by a servant of the family, who had been delivering food, as they had been told to do, and had been doing each day. They were promptly fired. The second was by her parents, two months later, who had expected her to have died. They scurried out almost immediately, looks of shock on their faces.

Luckily for Elsa, she had always loved books, and had a small library in her room to pass the time. But she had now read each book cover to cover about a hundred times. She didn't think she could take it anymore.

She put the book she had been reading, which was one of her favorites, _Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone_, back in the shelves., and walked over to the window. She saw a faint red dot on the glass. She had no idea what it was, but it moved until it was just above her nose._  
_

* * *

_Alice_

* * *

Elsa had moved to the window. How convenient for her. Alice moved her laser sight until it was aimed at Elsa's forehead, and pulled the trigger. The silenced gun fired, the recoil knocking Alice back a few inches. Alice looked back at her target, best to make sure the job was done. To her amazement, the bullet hadn't gone through the glass. It was as if it was frozen in mid-air. And it seemed to be coated in... was that ice? Elsa moved behind the window, and Alice quickly lined up another shot and took it. Similar results.

Alice was panicking now. Elsa had seen where she was perched, and a brief flash of anger had crossed her face. The window shattered for seemingly no reason, and Alice saw a faint glimmer of light traveling towards her. The ice spike went through her Kevlar like it wasn't there, and the world started to fade. There was no pain. She looked down at her shredder chest. Her blood was flowing like there was no tomorrow, and it dawned on Alice that there probably wouldn't be, for her at least. Alice collapsed backwards, and her vision went out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I noticed in hindsight that the last chapter didn't flow quite as well as it had in my mind, and the sentences seemed a it bit rushed. i hope that didn't annoy anyone, and I will try to correct it. I'll probably only end up fixing a few errors on the last chapter, but I hope that future chapters flow a bit more._

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

Elsa watched the ice shoot from her hand, through the window, and into the assassins chest, slightly fearful. It had been a defensive reaction that she was barely conscious of, and she hadn't intended to hurt anyone, she was just acting in self defense. But at the same time, she didn't really care. Whoever they were, they had been sent to kill her, probably by her parent: Who else even knew she existed? Elsa repaired the window, replacing damaged glass with ice, and looked through the once again clear window at the bullets meant to kill her. Two very large bullets were frozen a few inches from her window, pointed directly at her and a few millimeters apart, clearly whoever shot them must have very good aim. Or at least, _had_ a very good aim. Elsa silently made a decision to leave. So what if she hurt someone else by accident? She was born like this, there was no reason to continue to cower in the hopes that her problems would go away, she had to stand up and face them. She had stayed in the hopes of reuniting with Anna, and because she had no-where else to go, but surely anywhere was better than here, stuck in a small room-like prison.

Elsa walked towards her window again. She let her window shatter, breaking it with a barrage of ice, and slowly climbed through it. It was on the second floor, about a five meter drop to the ground, so Elsa piled up some snow and calmly walked down to ground level, and scanned her surroundings. She was in the middle of an urban block, with a few skyscrapers to the left and right, but nothing but an all to familiar warehouse directly across from her window. She turned away, and walked into the distance.

* * *

_Several months later_

* * *

Elsa wandered through an alleyway, concealed behind her hood, which she'd done ever since a blurred picture of her had made its way into a news report about her. According to what she had seen of the report through the window of an electronics store, she was a mysterious hero of some kind. It had all started yesterday when she'd found a man holding a gun to a little girls head.

"Let me go!" The girl was screaming. Elsa was closer now, and realized that the girl was actually about her age.

"SHUT IT!" The man yelled, hitting her and knocking her to the ground. "And you might just get to live when your pa pays the ransom money!" said the man, smiling cruelly. Elsa noticed he had brown eyes and a thick mustache. The girl, to her merit, didn't seem phased at all, and stood up, bleeding from where the man had struck her.

"You won't win. If I die my dad will hire all sorts of people to hunt you down, and you know that's a fact." She spat in his face.

The man winced slightly, as if there were truth to the girl's words, but masked it almost immediately with a growl, hitting her to the ground again. He then paused, and held up one hand to the ear Elsa couldn't see, and whispered "Got it." After a short pause.

"Well, just your luck!" The man sneered. "Seems like your dad finally payed the ransom! Looks like I don't need to keep you around anymore." He lifted his gun and pointed it at the girls head.

"And just what would be going on here?" Elsa asked from the shadows nearby. The man spun around, and quickly identified her.

"Kid, this isn't any of your buisness. Keep walking and and we can just forget about this whole incident." His smug smile was really starting to annoy Elsa.

"Well, last I heard you were about to kill this young lady over there. I don't like that idea."

The man sneered again. "What, you gonna try and stop me?"

Elsa looked at the girl, dazed and on the ground, bleeding from her lip, and felt anger boil up inside her. She shot a bolt of frost at the man, impaling the arm he held his gun in.

He screamed in pain, his eyes opening in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but Elsa covered his mouth in ice. He tried to run, and she did the same with his legs and remaining arm, and he whimpered on the ground under her glare as she walked to him.

"Yes." Was all she said, before walking off, leaving the man frozen to the pavement.

When she looked back, the girl had looked up, confused, but Elsa turned away and kept walking. The girl would be fine now that she had frozen her attacker, so better for the girl to get on with her life before Elsa accidentally hurt her too.

A short while later, she heard sirens headed towards the alleyway. There was a gunshot.

And that's what had brought her back to the alleyway where it had happened. Guilt. What if she had left the girl to her death? She wished that she had seen the whole report on her, and not just the ending, so she could find out what happened to that girl. The girl who's name she would probably never know, and would probably never see again.

It didn't make any sense to her, why she was feeling this way.


End file.
